1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a rotary engine operating with steam injection, and in particular to a steam engine employing radially extending arms and a surrounding ring which are capable of rotating about a common central axis.
2. Description of Related Art
Steam engines have heretofore been proposed in the art in which an outer ring and an inner steam ejection means are provided, and the steam ejected out of the inner ejection means impacts a receiving surface of the outer ring, and either the outer ring or the inner arms or disc are driven by force exerted by the steam impingement. Examples of patents which employ this technology are U.S. Pat. Nos. 36,164; 11,912; 927,639; 969,070; 2,253,005; and 3,026,088.
These prior designs, by having either the outer ring or the inner ejection means fixed in position to drive the other component, represent designs in which angular momentum is present, which decreases the efficiency of the engine. Angular momentum in an engine of this type results in forces being transferred from the assembly to the engine, which in turn causes precession, and possibly associated vibrations. Depending upon the intended use, such designs possibly would require that additional measures be taken to counteract the precession.
The precession would be even more pronounced, and would be more difficult to neutralize, if the engine is to be designed to operate at higher rotational speeds, as the angular momentum increases with increased angular velocity. Ultimately, these effects can limit the maximum rotational speed of the engine. This, in turn, can limit the efficiency of the engine. The efficiency of this type of engine depends upon the speed of the exhaust gases, and the speed of the exhaust gases determines the rotational speed of the engine.
A need therefore continues to exist for a rotary steam engine which operates with greater efficiency and which overcomes the above-noted disadvantages of the prior art steam engines.
A need also continues to exist for a power generation source which is clean, with minimal pollution generation, which will be useful for end uses such as serving as a generator for use in a building where venting of exhaust fumes (e.g., from burning hydrocarbons) is a problem, or such as generating electrical power to charge batteries for a hybrid automobile.
It is thus a principal object of the invention to provide a steam-powered rotary engine which is capable of, and suitable for, uses of the type noted above, while minimizing the amount of pollution generated in its operation.
It is a further principal object of the present invention to provide a steam-powered rotary engine which may operate at high rotational speeds whole avoiding problems associated with precession.
The above and other objects of the present invention are achieved by providing a rotary engine which is powered by steam or other pressurized fluid, and which includes a central rotor assembly and a surrounding ring, both of which rotate about a common central axis in operation.
The central rotor assembly has steam passages which extend radially outwardly from the central axis, and the ends of the passages are designed to discharge the steam in a predetermined direction toward the surrounding ring. The ring itself has steps or depressions at its inner periphery facing the central rotor, against which the steam impacts.
The impact of the steam against these steps causes relative rotational movement between the central rotor and the ring. Since both the central rotor and the ring are free to rotate about a central axis, these two components will rotate in opposite directions.
Drive shafts connected to the two rotating components transfer this energy, either directly or through a drive train, to a power generator, such as an electric generator. Electricity may be generated very efficiently because the rotary steam engine has zero net angular momentum, which permits operation of the engine at effectively the highest rotational speed that the materials from which it is built allow.